The invention relates to the field of stretched fabrics.
The invention more particularly relates to a double rail for producing a stretched-fabric structure.
The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, intended for the production of three-dimensional stretched-fabric structures.
Conventionally, a double rail is a separating element holding stretched fabrics on either side thereof. This type of rail is used for making false walls (false ceiling and false wall faces) but also for producing three-dimensional structures. Thus, they make it possible to obtain various shapes, which are even more varied when the configuration of such rails enables the bending thereof.
A double rail, even when it is a so-called invisible rail, however has the drawback of having a space between adjacent fabrics when the latter are mounted on the rail. The space made visible by the created shadow gives the realized structure an unsightly appearance.
In an attempt to overcome this drawback, it is known to seal this space by means of an added finishing cover. Such a cover does not completely compensate for the aesthetic defect of the rail in question, since the latter is still visible.